Over 60 million Americans suffer from dry mouth. This condition, also known as xerostomia or salivary hypofunction, causes elevated incidence and severity of dental caries and periodontal disease as a result of increased levels of bacteria in the oral cavity. The latter occurs due to the lack of natural antibacterial substances in saliva. Xerostomia may be related to medical conditions or may be a side effect of hundreds of different medications. Elderly individuals are particularly effected. To date, efforts to treat salivary hypofunction have had only meager success. Recently we discovered that the sonic vibrations created by the sonicare powered toothbrush significantly stimulate saliva flow rates in xerostomic persons, and that the effect is long- lasting. We propose, therefore, to develop special, modified brush heads for the sonicare toothbrush, targeted toward maximum stimulation of saliva, but with minimum irritation to tender oral soft tissues. The modified brush heads will be designed for intraoral and/or extraoral application. Intraoral brush heads may also provide superior tooth cleaning. The modified sonic brush heads will be evaluated for saliva stimulating efficacy, first in normal human subjects and then in individuals who suffer from dry mouth as a result of Sjogrens Syndrome or as a result of taking medications known to cause xerostomia. Sonic brush heads that are proven to be safe and effective can then be marketed for at-home use by patients with salivary hypofunction, thereby providing low-cost relief for millions of sufferers. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Chronic dry mouth (xerostomia) effects 60 million Americans. It is associated with elevated tooth decay, periodontal disease and sore mouth. It is caused by many systemic medications, by radiation treatment, and accompanies medical conditions such as Sjogrens Syndrome. At-home use of a modified sonic toothbrush can bring relief, at a very low cost and without professional intervention.